


Long Live Poland! And France Too!!!

by ThePoetess



Series: Les Miserables [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Freedom, Gen, Happy Enjolras (Is that even a thing?), Justice, Live, Lots of cute Enjolras and Joly, Love, Love sick Courfeyrac, Poetic Prouvaire, Revolt, Ridiculously cute Azelma, Romantic Combeferre, Silly Marius, die - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: Enjolras never looked happier as he entered the Musain that day with a talkative Florent Joly at his side.He never looked angrier than when he brought Joly's limp body back from the Barricade. The look he sent Grantaire was the worst Grantaire had ever seen."You could have saved him," Enjolras muttered through blood cracked lips "You could have saved him, but, you didn't, you coward, and now, everyone is dead."Life before and after the Barricade.





	1. Enjolras and the Ever Concerned Joly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joly tries to cheer Enjolras up, with mixed consequences. 
> 
> Also, after taking care of Enjolras, all Joly wants is a cup of tea.
> 
> And, everything is Grantaire's fault.

"Maybe it's none of my business," a ruffled and rain soaked Florent Joly remarked through Sebastian Enjolras's front door as he leaned against it for support and twisted his cane in his hand as he waited nervously for Enjolras to respond, just for Enjolras to say anything. 

He cleared his throat, hoping the rain he had braved to get to Enjolras's house wasn't going to make him sick, he touched his forehead gently and checked for fever before going back to his task, the chief, Sebastian Enjolras had called for him and Joly would even brave certain death and sickness for him, for any of them, his friends. "Maybe it's none of my business, but, does this sudden burst of anger have anything to do with Grantaire?" The door burst open and Joly yelped as he was roughly tugged into the dark surroundings. 

"It has everything to do with Grantaire!" 

Joly scowled 

"Enjolras you don't have to be so rough, a simple please come in Joly, how are you Joly? Would you like a cup of tea or cocoa Joly? And if so, what type? Thank you for dropping everything to come to my aid, and my poor man would you like to get out of your wet clothes? You look like a drowned rat. Would suffice."

Enjolras took pity on the other man and tugged him to the fire. 

"I'll get blankets while you get out of your wet clothes, my god, I thought you usually brought an umbrella even when it is not raining!?" Joly blushed softly and muttered through a shiver "I leant it to Boussuet." Enjolras groaned and Joly smiled "Can you blame me? He's always going out in the rain, comes back with dreadful frightful colds and his umbrella has holes in it, which can hardly defend oneself against even a droplet of rain, now, Grantaire? What has he done this t - oh - Aaacchhhoooo!!!" Joly sneezed which made Enjolras laugh, Joly's sneezes were always so cute. 

It was in one of those rare moments that Sebastian Enjolras smiled. 

"Blankets and a dry set of clothes and then Grantaire." Joly nodded softly as he recovered himself and sneezed into his handkerchief which he had borrowed from Courfeyrac, it had never been used and was new. 

Joly had given Boussuet his last handkerchief a fortnight ago and in true Lesgles style, Boussuet had lost it. 

Enjolras busied himself with blankets while Joly went into the adjoining room and stripped down to his underthings which to his discomfort and growing annoyance were also wet! His anxiety rose and he fell into Enjolras's nice wooden table as he fought with the wet clothes. 

Enjolras heard the resounding crash and went to investigate, finding Joly fully nude and crying as he sprawled out on the floor "Enjolras! Look away!?"

Enjolras gave a sigh of relief that Joly wasn't hurt "As you wish."

Enjolras smiled and turned away towards the roaring fire in the iron grate, even in these moments Joly could be bashful, modest, and even embarrassed. 

Enjolras went to his chest of drawers and dug out a pair of doeskin pants he hoped would fit the rather tall and scrawny Florent Joly. 

He then grabbed a extravagantly collared blouse and a red wool vest and chucked them at Joly who muttered his thanks softly before slipping into the new clothes. 

"Urm, Enjolras? Do you happen to have a belt? These pants are too big, yet much to short on the legs, I'm just to tall to wear these, I look-" he shoved his head into the blouse and came out looking ruffled and yet no worse for ware. 

Enjolras handed him a dainty little China cup of a floral tea concoction Jehan Prouvaire had made and wrapped a blanket over Joly's shoulders "Now sit down and let me dry your hair and whine about all that is wrong with Emeric Grantaire." Joly smiled "Well, just this once then." 

He kissed Enjolras's cheek as he went past, into the parlour "Thank you for the blanket."


	2. Grantaire and Enjolras and Joly and Boussuet and - The Rest or The Gangs All Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras takes care of a feverish Joly,  
> Grantaire falls out with Irma Boissy,  
> Jehan meets Cosette,  
> Combeferre comes to the rescue,  
> Azelma finds herself falling, and Joly gets a lot of cuddles.

"It's okay Joly, you aren't dying, it's okay, it's okay." Joly shivered as Enjolras wrapped a crying Florent Joly into a constricting bundle of blankets and kissed the boys sweaty bangs from his forehead. 

The fever was making Joly mumble sleepily "Look at me, being lazy like a little bourgeoisie, I'll soon be better and -" a hacking cough stopped his words and Enjolras dabbed a cold cloth over his friends forehead as he shushed the concerned Joly .

"Shhhhh, you are okay, I am here, I am here." Joly smiled at him "That's all I need to know." He was deliriously grinning into Enjolras's worried face "Now, let's talk of Grantaire?" Enjolras laid a gentle hand on Joly's shoulder and shook his head "Later, later, perhaps." Joly leaned forward and kissed Enjolras's forehead softly with clammy lips "Promise me you'll let me help you later Enjolras?" He stretched groggily "If I can." Enjolras stroked his hand and ruffled Joly's hair into chaos "Joly, thank you for your kindness and support in this urm matter." Joly fell sideways into Enjolras's lap and laid his head on Enjolras's legs "Comfort me?" Enjolras softly raked a hand through Joly's hair and closed his eyes as well, Grantaire could wait till tomorrow. 

He fell asleep by the roaring fire with Joly curled in his lap, arms wrapped around Enjolras's neck in a embrace. 

"I'm done for." Emeric Grantaire moaned as he fell into a chair beside his usual drinking partners, Adrian Bahorel and Jaques Boussuet. 

Boussuet raised his glass in a retort "Whatever happened to you my friend?" Grantaire scowled "Irma Boissy my good friend, Irma Boissy." He noticed the absence of one Florent Joly and frowned "And where is our Jolllly this fine day?" Boussuet shook his head slowly "My question exactly." 

Julian Combeferre staggered towards the door with his medical kit full to bursting in his hand "Joly is sick and Enjolras is caring for him." Grantaire spewed wine onto his new vest "Enjolras caring for Joly!?" A little bit of jealousy rose in Grantaire's throat, yet, he bit it back and hissed out "Lucky bastard."


End file.
